Vegetables
by surveycorpsjean
Summary: These are one-shot stories about Vegeta stuck in the middle of his beautiful wife, family, and all his 'friends! Cute, funny, sad, you ask for it. Ill write them all! ;D  Mostly romance though hehe  R&R 'cause i think you'll like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- I own nothing but this muffin…wait…where did I get this muffin?  
>Goku- Muffin button. <strong>

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed while looking around the giant room. Bulma was throwing another one of those "get togethers" with their "friends". He was sitting at a table watching all the excitement with a bored expression on his face.

A teenage Trunks and Goten were talking and happily annoying Piccolo, while Bulla, Maron, and Pan ran around chasing each other. Vegeta sighed again and leaned his face on his right arm. Suddenly he heard a chair being pulled out next to him, but he already knew who it was.

"Hey vegeta!" A happy-go-lucky voice called out. Vegeta growled out in acknowledgement.

"Are you having fun?" Goku asked. Vegeta turned and gave him a look that said _does it really look like I'm having fun? Idiot. _

Goku laughed, "Yeah, I'm not really a huge fan of these things myself, but it's great getting to see all my friends!" He looked as a little tuff of blue hair ran past his feet.

"Wow, she sure is fast!" Goku laughed.

"Of course she is, she's _my _daughter after all." Vegeta said, with a hint of pride in his voice.

Goku chuckled, "That she is,". After a short comfortable silence, he spoke up again. "Man, can you believe how far we've come! Heck, I have a granddaughter…" Goku laughed. "We're getting old Vegeta!"

Vegeta gave a small chuckle, "Yes. 20 years ago if I had seen what I would be doing now, I probably would have flown past Earth and straight into the sun,"

Goku looked at Vegeta, and the two began laughing heartily. Out of the corner of his eye he checked to see that his wife was safely chatting with Chi-Chi. Goku noticed this and smiled.

Suddenly the upbeat music turned to a slower song.

_They're moving earth outside  
>The ground is shaking like no beat<em>

Vegeta saw Goku get a puzzled look, then suddenly stand up and make his way across the room. _"What is that fool doing…"_ Vegeta thought.

_A dense terrible sound  
>At once both teeming and asleep<em>

Goku walked up to Chi-Chi and held out his hand. Chi-Chi put on a face of delight and the two began dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Nice move Kakkarot…" Vegeta shook his head. Suddenly he found his wife standing next to him.

_It seems to me to be a sign  
>I don't believe in such and yet<em>

"Aren't they cute," She mused, watching them intensively. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

When Vegeta looked back at the dance floor he saw that they had been joined by Gohan and Videl.

_It seems to me to keep one eye on the situation's best  
>It's good to see you<em>

Bulma giggled as she saw Kirllin pull at his determined wife's hand. After a bit of begging, he had successfully gotten 18 onto the floor and was slow dancing along with the others.

_It's good to see you  
>It's good to see you go<em>

Vegeta suddenly felt a tiny elbow in his ribcage. He turned to yell at whoever it was, but just scowled when he found it to be his daughter. Bulla made a motion with her head that meant _ask mom to dance. _

_It's really not that kind  
>To terrorize one in one's sleep<em>

Vegeta gave her a glare that presented an obvious _no. _Bulla glared, and Vegeta glared back. Having passed down two very feisty genes to the girl, Vegeta had definitely met his match.

_And if you really tried  
>You'd probably cut the chase too deep<em>

Bulma smiled as all the couples were on the floor dancing. Even Gohan and his date had joined everyone. She hugged herself and sighed.

_It seems to me that that's a fine way  
>To keep you off your feet<em>

Bulma was about to turn and begin cleaning the mess of her friends, when a large hand gripped her wrist and stopped her movement. She turned to see her husband with a lazy outstretched hand, and no emotion portraying on his face.

_There seems to be no other side  
>For the two ideas to meet.<em>

Bulma's eyes shot open with shock, but her features were quickly replaced with sheer excitement. She pulled her husband onto the corner of the dance floor, less the least obvious place to dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his hands around her waist.

Vegeta ignored the smirk Goku was giving him. The idiot would pay for that later. Right now all he was worried about was what was already in his arms.

_Gotta keep your mind on somewhere else  
>Gotta keep from thinking of your health<em>

Three smirking little girls sat next to each other watching their parents dance.

"Mission complete girls!" Bulla high fived everyone.

"What are you all up to…" A voice grumbled. They all squeaked and spun to see Trunks smirking over them.

_Strange how your mind works  
>It's good to see you<em>

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Vegeta…" Bulma mumbled. Vegeta tightened his grip and looked away. Bulma just smiled and muffled into his chest, "I love you, idiot,"

He swiftly kissed her neck, and sent a glare to anyone he caught looking at them.

_It's good to see you go...  
>Oh no I hit rock bottom<em>

**Hehe its done :D This is my first somewhat songfic, so tell me how I did ;D **

**I think im going to make these one-shot stories, sometimes two parts. **

**Oh, and the song is called "Good to sea," Its sooo pretty and I love it so look it up ;D**

**Pweeeaaassee Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta walked down the hallway of his home with a towel slung lazily around his neck. His breathing was slightly heavy due to the heavy workout he had just put himself through. He found his teenage son in tow behind him, exhausted from his father's training. He didn't dare talk or complain, already knowing what his fathers' retort would be.

When they reached the kitchen, the two Sayins tore apart the pantry and fridge in search of something-anything to satisfy their hunger. Bulma soon walked in, only to sweat drop at the mess in front of her. "I would have been happy to cook for you two…" Bulma looked at her now empty fridge.

"S' okay mom. We got it," Trunks started into his giant sandwich. Bulma rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. She looked to her husband who was paying no attention to anyone but his food.

"Hey Vegeta…" Bulma called with a slight hint of humor in her voice. Vegeta moved no muscle but his eyes, freezing and slowly looking up to see his wife across the kitchen. She took this as a note to go on.

"Bulla has a friend coming over todayyy…" Bulma purred, dragging out the 'y'.

Vegeta sent her a glare as to say _that is why you interrupted my meal?_

He then continued eating at a rapid pace that met his sons.

Bulma grinned, "It's a boyyy…". Vegeta's eating pace immediately slowed. He growled out, "Why should I care?"

Bulma's lips pulled into another evil grin. "But you see Vegeta, you should care…"

Trunks stopped eating, realizing what his mom was getting at. "Really?" He asked.

Bulma finally broke, "Yes!" She squealed.

He huffed, "Finally. Geez she wouldn't shut up about him for the last month…"

Vegeta sat up, "_What_."

Bulma giggled, "I know, but that stubborn girl won't let me help her get ready!"

"He'd better not do anything funny. She is my baby sister after all," Trunks smiled.

Vegeta hissed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now. I met him the other day, and he seems like a sweetheart. Ooh hes a cutie too," Bulma mused.

Vegeta glared at Bulma, still confused. She let out a laugh and took a step back from him, Trunks in sync with her.

"Bulla has a date tonight!" She squealed.

_Diiiiiiinggg Dooooooonggggg_

Vegeta's eyes widened a fraction, but then he began eating again.

"No."

"What do you mean _no?_"

"She's not going."

"What? Why?"

"She's way too young."

"She's 15 Vegeta…"

"My point exactly," He stood up, making his argument clear.

Bulma glared, ready to fight. "It's not like they're doing anything dangerous…just a movie then they're coming back here,"

"She's not going and that's final." He sat back down.

"Uh, no. She's going. I already said she could so she is,"

"Well, I say she can't,"

"Give me _one_ reason why she can't go Vegeta," Bulma growled. After a second of Vegeta staying quiet, Bulma smirked.

She walked towards the door after yelling, "Bulla! He's here!"

She opened the door, and Vegeta heard footsteps trampling down the stairs faster than the speed of light.

"Don't you dare open that do -"

A 15 year old boy with shaggy brown hair stood at the door with his hands in his pockets. He smiled as he saw the familiar face of Bulma.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs," He grinned.

"Hello Jaden. Come on in hon," She closed the door behind him. Vegeta glared at the boy, and he took a tiny step back.

"Oh don't let him scare you," Bulma gave him a small pat on the back. Vegeta crossed his arms and Trunks walked up to the boy.

"Trunks, Bullas brother," He held out his hand.

The teenage boy shook his hand. He slightly winced at the young adult's strong grip. Trunks lowered his head towards the boy's before whispering, "Do anything weird to her and I'll kill you."

Bulla's date nodded vigorously, and Trunks took a step back, letting a charming grin mask his features.

Bulla came to the bottom of the stairs, "Hey Jaden!"

He smiled, "Hey Bulla. You look great,"

Bulla blushed, and Vegeta let out a growl.

Bulma pushed the two towards the door, "Well, have fun you two! Be sure to be careful and remember the rules!"

They both said their goodbyes and shut the door behind them.

It was then dead silent. Bulma and Vegeta were glaring at each other vigorously. Trunks coughed, "Well um, im going to…yeah. Bye," He dashed out of the room.

"_What was that," _ Vegeta seethed. Bulma sent a firm glare back.

"She's perfectly fine on her own Vegeta,"

"Not at such a young age!"

"I dated before I was 15!"

"That's because you are a-"

"Say it and you will regret it." Bulma seethed.

He stopped mid-sentence, and just sighed. Bulma sighed too. "Vegeta I don't want to fight you…I'm really not in the mood."

Vegeta mumbled lightly, "Me either…"

Bulma sighed and took a seat on the couch that was facing him.

"I don't like seeing our girl off either, but it's all a part of them growing up…"

"I don't car-"

"Lies vegeta. She's a 'daddy's little girl' and you know it," Bulma smirked.

Vegeta's face tinted with the slightest shade of pink. "You wipe that smirk of your face, woman."

Bulma teased, "And what if I don't?"

Vegeta strode over to where his wife was resting comfortably on the couch, speaking slowly.

"I'll have to punish you. I you already deserve punishment for defying my orders and sending our daughter off against my will," He growled.

Bulma giggled and waved her hands towards herself, meaning _come at me bro. _

Vegeta roughly connected his lips with his wife. She pulled at his hair and his shirt, drawing him onto the couch with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He tugged at her shirt when-

"Hey do you mind if i- OH GOSH! Okay, Jeez would it kill you guys to get a room! Holy crap you guys are like rabbits! Damn now I can never sit on that couch agai-"

"Boy if you would like your body to be in tact tomorrow I suggest you leave," Vegeta growled, not even bothering to look up.

"My pleasure…" Trunks shook his head and opened the front door. Just as he was shutting it, he called after them, "Be safe!"

He laughed and shut the door, avoiding a blast that was sent well aimed at his head.

**Hey! :D **

**Did I do okay? I always pictured something like this happening, so I figured I'd write it down hehe. Oh, and I don't own anything. So BE GONE SOPA MINIONS! **

**BTW its my birthday today :D So as the best birthday present you can ever give me, please REVIEW :D please please **

**Please…**

**Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**If I owned Dragon Ball z I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, id be on a beach somewhere in Hawaii. **

She opened eyes.

She sneezed.

She coughed.

She sneezed again.

She was sick.

…damn.

Bulma swung her feet over the side of her bed and squinted against the sunlight that was seeping into her room unwelcomed. She sighed as she heard the patter of little feet running towards her room.

"Mommy! Mommy I'm hungry!" Bulla ran up and halted before her struggling mother.

Bulma cleared her throat and mumbled as cheerfully as she could, "I'll be down in a minute. Why don't you go wait with Trunks and your father downstairs?"

Bulla stared at her mother quizzically, but finally decided against her better judgment and galloped down the stairs.

Bulma staggered into the bathroom and pressed a hand to her forehead. After swallowing some Advil and attempting to freshen up, she made her way slowly down the stairs.

She saw her 3 year old daughter arguing with her father over the remote, and Trunks with his backpack about to walk out the door.

Trunks turned to wave to his mom, but he stopped abruptly.

"Geez mom, you look like crap…" Trunk looked at her with sincere eyes. Bulma gave him a dull glare.

"Thank you for the compliment," She growled out in a raspy voice. "Did you get breakfast?" Her speech was already beginning to fail her.

"No, but I'll stop before I go to school," Trunks opened the front door, "You should really stay home and rest today mom,"

Bulma waved off her son, "I'll be fine. Now have a nice day honey,"

Trunks shook his head, but blasted off.

At hearing his wife's sniffles and coughing, Vegeta turned from Bulla. Unfortunately for him, that resulted in Dora over the daily news. Bulla giggled happily and placed herself quietly in front of the television.

Vegeta growled out without missing a beat, "You sound like you swallowed a handful of nails, what is wrong with you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Just a common cold."

"Well you know more than anyone that I know nothing of these petty human diseases," Vegeta walked towards his wife, staring at her intensely like she was going to die if he looked away. He looked up and down her struggling body, and she attempted to stalk away. Before she knew it, her weak legs buckled from underneath her.

Without a second's hesitation, Vegeta had her bridal style, and was stalking up the stairs.

"Put me down! I have to go to work!" Bulma croaked, and tried to struggle.

"Not like this you aren't. You will stay here and sleep." He laid her down on their bed, and she pouted.

"But I have to-"

"Shut up and rest." Vegeta flicked off the light.

Bulma suddenly smirked, "Are you sure you can handle Bulla for a day?"

She could practically hear him roll his eyes. She heard the door shut, and she began gigging, or tried to anyway.

***Page break coming through beep beeeeeeeppp* **

Vegeta sighed as his energetic three year old ran around the house. He had no idea how a mere child could continue being so active for _so long. _ Rubbing his temples he finally gave out a growl that stopped the child in her tracks.

"Yes daddy?" She grinned.

"It's time for a nap, Bulla," Vegeta deadpanned.

"But im not-"

"Bulla."

"But Da-"

"Now."

"Yes daddy…" She slouched over to her room, with her father behind her. After making sure she was promptly asleep, he shut off the light and sighed. Finally he would get a chance to train. How did he ever end up in these situations? Oh yes, It was all because of that blue haired temptress….

He shook his head and made his way towards the GR, when a gut-wrenching sound met his ears.  
>It sounded like a throaty cat being threatened by a wolf.<p>

_Now that I think about it…I haven't heard from Bulma since this morning…_

Vegeta looked to the direction of their bedroom, then back to the GR, then back to the room. Sighing, he threw his towel to the ground and trotted up the stairs.

He sensed her energy in the bathroom, and slid open the door to find her kneeling over the toilet.

Bulma's body shook viciously, until she had nothing left in her. She didn't hear the door creak open, but she did feel warm hands pull her hair back and rub her back. After a few more minutes, she sighed and rocked back on her heel collapsing into a moaning heap on the ground.

Vegeta promptly but carefully picked her up and laid her back down on their bed. She grabbed a sprite at the side of her bed and sipped it, attempting to rid the disguising taste from her mouth.

She then felt the weight of the bed shift, and looked over to see her husband sitting up with his head against the backboard.

"You don't have to stay here…" She said hoarsely. "I know you have training to do…" She looked away.

Vegeta shook his head, "I was going to, but your outrageously hyperactive daughter already gave me quite the workout," There was a slight hint of humor hidden within his voice. Something that Bulma had learned to pick up over the years.

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. She mumbled into his side, "I'll get you sick."

He threaded his fingers into her hair, and gave it a playful tug, "I'd like to see you try,"

She playfully hit him, and he let out a slight growl that sounded like a laugh.

Soon the two of them fell asleep, limbs intertwined and oblivious to the little girl creeping onto their bed and snuggling herself comfortably between the two.

**Hehe yay (: Was it good? I tried to keep them in character as much as possible.**

**I really appreciate all feedback, so thank you those who reviewed :D**

**And to those who didn't review…**

**DO IT**

**PLEASE**

**YOU'RE JUST JELOUS OF MY SUPER SAYIN SWAGGER!**

**So review**

**Pwese :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma collapsed on her couch with a sigh, holding a bowl in her hands. Finally, Bulla had managed to go down for a nap, and Trunks was playing at Goten's house. (AN/ I realize her real name is Bra, but I like Bulla better ;))

Bulma sighed again in relief. Being a mother and a scientist really sucks the life out of you, but she wouldn't trade if for any other life in the world. Bulma kicked her feet up and reached into her bowl of cherries. She bit off the stem and moaned in delight, cherries being her guilty pleasure.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and shut, being followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. Bulma twisted her head around to smile at her husband. "Hey honey," Bulma grinned. Vegeta growled at the nickname, "Hn,". He then proceeded to the fridge to find something to satisfy his sayin hunger.

After finally deciding on a whole bag filled with chicken, he retreated from the fridge and looked around. "It's oddly quiet in here," he reached into the bag and started eating.

"Yep! Bulla finally went down for a nap, and Trunks is playing at Goten's," Bulma plopped another cherry into her mouth and patted the seat next to her. Vegeta rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit next to his blue-haired wife. Bulma leaned against his shoulder.

She then bit off another cherry and moaned happily. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What are you eating, woman?"

Bulma had a look of unbelief, "You've never had a cherry before?" Vegeta gave her a look that said, _No, why should i?_

Bulma shook her head, "That's crazy, you gotta try one," She held the bowl out to him. The prince questioningly took a cherry out of the bowl and put it in his mouth. "Awesome, right?" Bulma grinned.

"Not bad woman. If there's anything decent about this planet, it would have to be the food," Vegeta smirked and took another cherry.

Bulma gave him a warm smile, and then took another cherry. After a few seconds of silence, Vegeta looked down to see his wife making a strange face. She looked like she was struggling with something, and was swishing her cheeks around in a strange motion.

"…Bulma?" Vegeta questioned. Bulma suddenly had a look of delight on her face, and pulled out of her mouth a cherry stem that had been tied into a perfect knot. "Aha! I still got it!" She showed the knot to Vegeta.

Vegeta just gave her a strange look. Bulma giggled, "You see, Vegeta, they say that if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tounge, that you are a good kisser!" Bulma winked and set the stem down on the table.

Vegeta stared at her in unbelief, and rolled his eyes. "You humans and your ridiculous beliefs…"

"Heh, come on Vegeta! Try it," Bulma offered the bowl over to him.

"I don't need a childish game to tell me if I am satisfying or not. I already know that I am," Vegeta smirked. Bulma smacked his arm and laughed, "Come on, just try it,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a cherry stem, continuing to put it into his mouth. After about 30 seconds of trying, Vegeta pulled it out. To Bulma's amusement it was in a perfect knot, resembling hers. Vegeta smirked down at Bulma, who had her mouth slightly open in shock.

"What, didn't think I could do it?" Vegeta smirked.

"To be honest with you, no," Bulma laughed.

"Hn," Vegeta tightened his arm around his mate. Bulma twisted around in his arms and grasped his face suddenly. She quickly kissed him, and grinned as a quick look of shock flickered in his eyes. Vegeta then roughly kissed her, tightening his grip on her, all while trying to be careful.

Just as Bulma was reaching to weave her hands through his hair, a faint cry was heard from a couple rooms down. They both stopped dead in their tracks and stared into each other's eyes. Bulma sighed, "I got it…" and began to untangle herself from Vegeta's limbs. Vegeta frowned as her warmth quickly left.

He watched Bulma as she began to walk away. To her surprise, she found her husband quickly in tow behind her. She smirked and opened the door to her daughter's room. The adorable half-sayin was standing in her crib with her arms extended out, crying her little eyes out.

"Hey baby girl..." Bulma lifted Bulla and held her in her arms. Vegeta stood by with his arms crossed in the doorway watching Bulma try to calm their screaming daughter down.

After minutes of Bulma trying to shush Bulla, Bulma realized who she was crying for. Bulma smirked, and looked over at Vegeta.

"She want's _you _Vegeta," Bulma held out the little half-sayin.

"What? Why would she want me?" Vegeta scowled and looked away.

"Because believe it or not, you're her daddy, and she loves you," Bulma handed the still crying daughter to Vegeta who grasped her awkwardly.

Bulla continued to cry, and Vegeta scowled, "Stop crying, brat!"

Bulla opened her eyes to see her father glaring down at her. She instantly stopped bawling and just stared at her father. Bulma put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

After several more moments of being held, she fell asleep immediately. Vegeta laid her in her crib and turned around to see Bulla's giggling mother.

"_What_?" Vegeta seethed.

"Ohh nothing…You're just a wonderful father," Bulma smiled. Vegeta huffed, only to find Bulma pulling him down for another cherry tasting kiss.

**This is a repost :p I figured it fitted better here than as its own oneshot ^.^ Review? Or not. You know, whateva hehe :3 **


End file.
